Early Access Month 2 Update
Anti-Cheat *You will no longer be able to remove shadows by revising the .ini file Client Performance *Improved CPU usage for world level streaming *Improved rendering performance of fences *Improved rendering performance of grass *Improved rendering performance for weapons and attachments seen at distance *Improved rendering performance by modifying certain weapon and vehicle effects that were unnecessarily rendered at distance *Improved character animation performance *Improved effect performance *Improved the performance of team-mate name plate, map and mini-map in teamplay Content *Added VSS. A suppressed sniper rifle with permanent 4X scope & chambered for 9mm ammo. This new weapon can be found in carepackages & as a very rare loot spawn Gameplay *Reduced the moving speed of the two final play zones for better engagement during the endgame *Made a balance pass on certain weapons: **Kriss Vector ***Reduced bullet damage slightly ***Increased deviation gain per shot **S1897/S686/S12K ***Reduced pellet damage slightly **AKM ***Increased bullet damage slightly *Fixed an issue where the players alive count would reduce when a player disconnected. Now the count will only go down upon the players death. Action & Gunplay *Now players can put stock attachments on following weapons: **SKS: Cheek Pad for Sniper Rifle **Kriss Vector: Tactical Stock for M416, Vector *Adjusted the color of the aiming point for the basic crossbow sight *Added new scope rendering method (parallax free) allowing for greater aiming precision *Improved ADS view *Modified recoil for following weapons: AKM, SCAR-L, M16A4, M416 *Fixed an issue allowing a player to zoom in with right click when waiting before throwing a grenade *Decreased the time to ADS when using the 2x Aimpoint Scope Vehicle *Added punctured wheel effect and sound *Added burnt markings to vehicles after being destroyed *Added the motorbike number plate image *When a vehicle explodes, the fences near the vehicle will now also be destroyed World *Added new vegetation to the lobby UI *Players can press ‘delete’ to remove their marker placed on the world map *Adjusted the transparency of mini-map grid and coordinates text to make the map more visible *Added a dotted line towards the next play zone on the mini-map *Modified the icon design of the First Aid Kit *Added Thai language in language options *Added new key bindings for hold breath, motorbike air control and switch to previous weapon Sound *Improved the sound of Motorbike *Added sound for door destruction effect Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug that caused vehicles to be spawned in garages consistently. Vehicles should be spawned at a higher rate in garages, but not at 100% *Fixed an issue that disabled bullet tracing for SKS *Fixed a bug that caused the game client to crash when a Flash Bang goes off *Partially fixed bug that caused a character to get stuck in terrain, buildings or objects *Partially fixed a bug that caused a vehicle to get stuck in buildings, fences or other vehicles *Partially fixed a bug that caused items to be unlootable *Fixed a bug that caused carepackages to shake when falling *Fixed a bug that caused a throwable weapon to be thrown in the freelook direction and not the direction in which a character is facing *Fixed an issue with two markers being visible when placing a marker in the airplane after placing it in the lobby *Fixed a bug that caused a player icon to be doubled up on the minimap. *Fixed a bug that caused the same color for two teammate icons *Fixed a bug that caused the final play zone to be created over water *Fixed a bug that sporadically muted the rain sound *Significantly mitigated an issue that allowed a player in a closed house to be killed by the Red Zone bombs *Fixed a bug that caused animation not to stop when using consumable items while reviving a teammate *Fixed a bug that caused a character experience the damage effect at random *Fixed a bug that caused all teammates to enter the REVIVE state when one teammate is hit by a bomb in Red Zone while being in a vehicle *Fixed a bug that caused the REVIVE gauge not to disappear when the character being revived is disconnected *Fixed a bug that caused the sound volume of UMP9 with silencer to be too low *Fixed a bug that caused throwable items not to drop when switching to other weapons *Fixed a bug that caused the trace effect to not disappear after using throwable weapons *Fixed a bug where removing the pin from a grenade was canceled by changing the throwing posture. *Fixed an issue with compass points not matching the actual direction when in the passenger seat of a vehicle External links *Update announcement Category:Patch notes